


Aslan's Song: Even before the Beginning

by Kenliano



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenliano/pseuds/Kenliano
Summary: Aslan speaks with his servants before the creation of the world and founding the nation that the Pevensies and Talking Animals will dwell...





	

בראשׁית אסלן האריה שׁר שׁיר אהבה

From the impossibly tall mountain range, he gazed with eyes more far-seeing than an eagle's into the tiny patch of utter darkness in which the figures stood. And yet he could see them as clearly as if they were illuminated by a bright midday sun. The time had come.

The hosts had gathered around him, awaiting his next move. They had witnessed it before; each world's birth stood out distinctly in their memories, but for some reason, they had been particularly expecting this one. 

A song. A smile formed on his lips as three of those figures sang a song that was perfectly familiar to him. Their fear billowed out towards him, but not so much as their hope, a hope that called out to him, beckoning him towards them.

"Master," one of the kneeled ones around him dared speak. "Is it truly worth it? To create an entire world for this purpose?"

He turned towards his loyal messenger and soldier. He knew it was difficult for them to understand. They'd never known sin, never known the pain, the separation. "Love is a creative force," he told his servant. "By nature, it gives and creates. In creating this word, I give life to _many_. And, yes, it _is_ worth every effort."

He turned towards the dark spot in the distance. "Look at them. Are they not beautiful?" He could see them all: not just those who stood there, but those who would come later, those who would be touched by this world and, through it, be given a chance to accept the greatest of all gifts. He could hear the voice of little Lucy saying the very words that he could have easily spoken to her as well: _It was never Narnia, you know it was you_

Then, the soldiers sang; sang the awe of what they could see, yet did not yet understand. They sang to the earthly cadence of the three who stood in the gloom of the unborn world, and their master continued to smile.

"It is time," he whispered. Now, his paws pressed into the earth beneath him and he bent his quadruped knees slowly, then sprang into the air with powerful momentum. Anyone who saw him would have to wonder whether he had jumped or was actually flying.

In an instant, his feline feet rested soundlessly unto the ground of this still, dark world. His heart let out a deep sigh as he thought of the pain that would come, the pain that had already entered this yet unnamed and unmade world. Yet, this was no time to cry; he looked towards the end

And then, Aslan began his song.


End file.
